


My Left Arm

by Pandaloli



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, inspired by in this corner of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaloli/pseuds/Pandaloli
Summary: My left arm that held the master sword bestowed upon me by the Goddesses. My left arm that awoke the Divine Beast. My left arm that fought my way through all those shines. My left arm that defended Dorian from that ruthless yiga. My left arm that smighted the Calamity...My left arm that held Zelda as she cried.





	My Left Arm

**Author's Note:**

> So this was gonna be for the Edwin x Zelink series but I recently watched "In This Corner Of The World" and was more inspired by that than a headcanon I had about Link getting a new arm FMA style. That's still in the story but it's closer to "In This Corner Of The World" than to FMA.

_I awoke in Impa's home dizzy and groggy with everyone looking at me with relief and concern. Paya was crying her eyes out, her grandmother sitting at the end of my bed smiling faintly, Sidon was next to her giving me his signature grin, and Zelda, Zelda was next to me holding my right hand with tears in her eyes, "You're awake." She said to me as she embraces me. I wrap my arms around her but...something isn't right. I can't feel my left arm, why can't I feel it? As I look to my left, there was nothing there. It was gone, nothing but my shoulder remained. "What happened to my arm?" Everyone became silent, they couldn't even look me in the damn eye refusing to answer me. When I look at Zelda though she was grimacing and the only one who spoke to me, "I'm sorry Link...I'm so sorry..." After that, all I could remember was Sidon and Paya holding me down as I was thrashing and screaming._

That was months ago. After I calmed down everyone told me that I won the battle against Calamity Ganon but at what cost? Now I live here in Hateno village with the Princess watching over me out of pity, I try to tell her that I don't need her help but she insists that she stays. She even made it an order for me to let her stay as my caregiver. Isn't that something? The Princess soon to be Queen of Hyrule ordered her knight to let her care for him, it should be the other way around and believe me I tried to make it that way. I try to tell her that I don't need her to come with me when I go out but she always says, "Believe me, you'll enjoy the company." But I never do, and when I offer to give her protection when she goes out she always tells me, "I'll be okay Link, you stay here and watch the house." It makes me feel like a fucking child each time she does that.

She's an awful cook, she can't even make a simple baked apple, but every time I try to cook she intervenes. Honestly, though, it irritates me more that I can't even do something as simple as cooking. I want to do it on my own but I can't because I only have one arm. Great Hylia I can't even do my own fucking hair without Zelda doing it for me let alone dress myself! What kind of knight am I to have his princess care for him like her own child?

We were both silent during dinner, we didn't really have much to say...until she spoke. "Link? Is everything okay? You've barely touched your food." I don't respond and I just continue you poking my food. "Is the glazed meat not to your liking? Does it need more honey?" Stop speaking, "Is the meat not fresh enough?" Stop it before I say something I'll regret, "Link please tell me what's wrong."  
"...What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong Zelda. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you coddling me every chance you get. I'm sick of you treating me like a child. For fuck sakes Zelda I'm supposed to be your god damn knight, not your fucking patient! I was chosen by the Goddesses themselves to serve you! Not the other way around!" "I-I'm sorry-" "Don't give me that shit! Are you sorry or are you glad that I'm like this?! Is that it Zelda?! Does it make you feel good that there's someone more pathetic than you?!" Why did I say that to her? Out of spite? Because I'm jealous that she still has both of her arms? Because I can't be her knight? Who cares about the reason, everything I said was just to hurt her, to make her feel as horrible as I do. And it worked, she cries right in front of me and then locks herself in her room. The glazed meat became cold that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lately, Zelda has been leaving to Kakariko frequently so I spend more time alone, sounds great but Zelda always has Bolson check in on me from time to time while she's gone. She's probably planning to leave me, I wouldn't blame her since I'm such a god damn burden to her, I know I am. She doesn't know this but I've been reading her diary while she was gone and her thoughts about me...are just...depressing. She blames herself for what happened to me, in her own words she said "It's my fault...it's all my fault he's like this. He had a future and I took it away from him making him fight that monster, taking away what was apart of him." Made me realize how ungrateful I was to her and how my loss has affected her as well. She may not be suffering the same way I am but nevertheless, she's suffering from her own guilt...and I made it worse that night. What was my purpose in this world now with my left arm? My left arm that held that Sheikah tablet at the start of my journey. My left arm that held the master sword bestowed upon me by the Goddesses. My left arm that awoke the Divine Beast. My left arm that fought my way through all those shines. My left arm that defended Dorian from that ruthless yiga. My left arm that smighted the Calamity...My left arm that held Zelda as she cried.

She hasn't returned home, I wouldn't blame after what I said to her. Perhaps she decided to stay with Impa and Paya for good this time, they must have finally talked her into leaving me behind. A right choice to make if you ask me, a great idea to get away from an asshole like myself, I deserve it. I deserve to wake up to an empty home, to eat alone, to cry to no one, the perfect punishment for someone like me.

"Link?" She came home. She actually came home to me. She gives me a hug and a smile moving a strand of hair from my face, "How are you feeling?" Why does it matter how I feel? Why did you come back home to me? You could've stayed in Kakariko and be happy instead of being miserable with me. "...You didn't stay in Kakariko, why?" She looks at me with a confused look, "Why would I do that?"  
"...To get away from me." I bit my lip attempting to hold back any tears, "Isn't that why you started to go to Kakariko?"  
"Is that you thought I was doing?" I didn't say anything but just simple nod, "That's not why I've been going there at all!"  
"Then why were you then." Zelda let's out a huff, "I was going to tell you when it was ready but I think now is a good time." I give her a confused look, tell me about what exactly? I get my answer as she shows me something interesting. They were schematics to a strange looking machine, "I've been working non-stop with Impa and Paya to make this for you." She brings the schematics close to my face with great enthusiasm and I take a closer look. It was for an arm? "I've been thinking about what you said and..." her voice became quiet, "...I thought I would make it up to you. After all, it was my fault you lost your arm."

Great Hylia, I really am an asshole, she was never gonna leave me, she was just trying to make up for something she couldn't prevent. Why did I make her feel like she was responsible? "Zelda," I bring her into my arm, "You didn't have to do all that for me. I never thought you were at fault, to begin with." She then hugs me back, I hope that I relieved her of any guilt she's been feeling for the past months after the fall of Calamity.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been two years since I've gotten my new arm, at first it was large and bulky but over time it's gradually gotten smaller and slimmer to my liking making life a little easier for me and Zelda. She definitely had joy upgrading it, she always did love Sheikah technology, she considers me a stepping stone for others affected by the Calamity and I'm glad for it. "Link, are you ready?" I give her a warm smile and a nod helping her onto Epona setting off for Gerudo Town. Can't let her go alone, what kind of knight would let his wife journey alone?

**Alternate ending**

Mommy and I were eating dinner at home when it happens. A big scary monster stepped on our house and village making a big mess. Lots of people were hurt, even Mommy. Mommy was missing her arm and had a lot of splinters in her and had a lot of red stuff coming out of her, she was also having trouble breathing. But she's okay now, she's sleeping on this nice rock and I'll be here when she wakes up.

Mommy is still sleeping, she must really be tired after that scary monster wrecked our home. I'll let her sleep longer.

Mommy has flies all over her, shoo shoo go away you'll wake her up! Out of her ear gross worms!

I can't stay with Mommy anymore, I think she would want me to leave her like that with the flies and gross worms. I'll miss you, Mommy.

It's cold outside, I miss my bed in the village. I miss my Mommy's warm hugs. I want Mommy's meat and seafood stir fry, having an empty belly is no fun.

Someone dropped a rice ball! Food! Wait, who are those people? He doesn't have an arm just like Mommy. "You can have it, you need it more than I do." He's even nice like Mommy. So is this lady, she gave me another rice ball. I wanna stay with them.

They let me come home with them and they even gave me new clothes and a bed and they're really nice to me! I think this is what Mommy wanted for me, I hope this lets her sleep happily knowing these kind people love and care for me just like she did.

**Author's Note:**

> So last minute I added an alternate ending because I thought it would be better to end it off like that instead of the original ending.


End file.
